California Lemur Disaster
%'California Lemur Disaster' is an event that first occurred in 1960s and finally in 1980s after pet owners released non-native lemurs of various species due to laws on some exotic pets being enacted and/or pet owners not wanting their pets anymore. Most lemurs that were released into California during those times were genetically engineered by their pet owners just before releasing them to allow them to thrive in colder and drier climates really well, having the ability to breed fast and often (genes for that used from domestic cats), herbivorous lemurs having wide variety of plant foods in their diet (also used genes from rats and mice), and the ability to tolerate colder climates and drier environment (used genes from various native rodents and carnivoran mammals). Example Species Indri.JPG|Indri, a species of leaping lemur native to Northeastern Madagascar. It is a common species in California (Despite being critically endangered in its native homeland) due to being genetically engineered to breed fast and frequently, as well as eating wider varieties of plants. Coquerel's Sifaka.jpg|Coquerel's sifaka, a species of lemur native to Northwestern Madagascar. It is a common species due to genetic engineering, allowing it to tolerate human activities and adapt to deal with native and non-native predators (including domestic cats). Diademed Sifaka.jpg|Diademed sifaka, a species of lemur native to Northeastern Madagascar. It is a common species due to genetic engineering, allowing it to tolerate human activities and adapt to deal with native and non-native predators (including domestic cats). Red ruffed lemur.jpg|Red ruffed lemur, a species of lemur native to Northeastern Madagascar. It is a common species in Southern California (despite being critically endangered in Madagascar) due to genetic engineering that allowed it to adapt quickly enough to thrive in California. Black-and-white-ruffed lemur.jpg|Black-and-white ruffed lemur, a species of lemur native to some of Eastern Madagascar. It is a common species in Northern California (despite being critically endangered in Madagascar) due to genetic engineering that allowed it to adapt quickly enough to thrive in California. Common brown lemur.jpg|Common brown lemur, a species of lemur native throughout Northern Madagascar. It is a common species (despite being near threatened in Madagascar) due to genetic engineering. Ring-tailed lemur.jpg|Ring-tailed lemur, a species of lemur native to some of Southern Madagascar. It is a common species throughout California (despite being endangered in Madagascar) due to genetic engineering. Aye-aye.jpg|Aye-aye, a species of lemur native to western, northern, and eastern parts of Madagascar. It is a common species (despite being endangered in Madagascar) due to genetic engineering. Unfortunately, it is negatively impacting native woodpeckers for food and territories. Pygmy_Mouse_Lemur.jpg|California pygmy mouse lemur, a hybrid species between the pygmy and Goodman's mouse lemur. It can severely outcompete some native populations of some squirrel species such as the now-threatened western gray squirrel. Crowned_lemur_(Eulemur_coronatus)_male.jpg|Crowned lemur, a species of lemur native to the northern tip of Madagascar. It is a common species in California, despite being endangered in Madagascar, and can severely impact some populations of native squirrels. Golden bamboo lemur.jpg|Golden bamboo lemur, a species of lemur native to south eastern Madagascar, where it is one of the most endangered mammal. However, it is opposite in California, where golden bamboo lemurs are flourishing, likely due to genetic engineering. Blue-Eyed Black Lemur.jpg|Blue-eyed black lemur, a species of lemur native to north western Madagascar, where it is highly endangered. However, the same can't be said for those lemurs living in California, which are flourishing and adapting to the life in the cities and suburbs. Black_Lemur_Lemur.jpg|Black lemur, a species of lemur native to north western Madagascar, where it is endangered. However, the same can't be said for those lemurs living in California, which are flourishing and adapting to the life in the cities and suburbs. Mongoose lemur.jpg|Mongoose lemur, a species of lemur native to north western Madagascar, where it is highly endangered. However, the same cannot be said for mongoose lemur living in California's wilderness and human settlements, where they are, by all accounts, thriving. White-headed lemur.jpg|White-headed lemur, a species of lemur native to north eastern Madagascar, where it is endangered. However, they are flourishing in California, both in the wilderness and in cities/suburbs, where they are, by all accounts, thriving. Eastern woolly lemur.jpg|Eastern woolly lemur, a species of lemur native to eastern Madagascar, where it is, as a species, threatened by human activities. However, in California, they are, by all accounts, thriving due to genetic engineering, being able to live in both the wilderness and in cities as well as suburbs. Category:Invasive Species Category:California